Anhelo
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Un drabble inspirado en Goku, Milk, y su vida como pareja. Aviso: Contiene spoilers hasta el capítulo 60 de Dragon Ball Super.


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

 **Anhelo**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Como cada vez que hacia su aparición el ancestral dragon Shen Long, el cielo se oscureció por completo, a pesar de que unos momentos atrás, el sol alumbraba la veraniega tarde de la montaña donde Goku Y Milk habían construido su pequeño y acogedor hogar.

Mientras ambos observaban la magnificencia del mítico ser, surcando entre las nubes y rompiendo el silencio con los rayos que emanaba su propia aparición, un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la joven y sus ojos perdieron la alegría de la que se contagió cuando el guerrero arribó a la montaña con la última de las siete esferas que necesitaban para llamar al dragon.

—¡Cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengan, díganmelo! —. Ordenó el dragón, con su voz espectral, bajando lentamente su enorme cabeza para escuchar con más claridad a quien le había invocado.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Goku y este aceptó casarse con ella, supo que jamás podría ser un matrimonio tan tradicional como ella pensaba, sin embargo, jamás creyó que las limitaciones sociales de vivir como un ermitaño por tantos años le iban a convertir en un hombre tan especial.

—Milk —Goku, que en todo el proceso no se había vuelto a ver a su esposa, se giró, lleno de emoción infantil— ¿Estás lista para pedir tu deseo? Es un poco extraño… —Asumió una seriedad repentina, aunque luego volvió a sonreírle a su pareja—. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Shen Long puede cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidamos.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

—Confío en ti. No debe ser malo.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

"—¿Uh… Un beso?

"Así es, Goku. Ahora que estamos casados, podemos hacerlo" Sonrió nerviosa. Llenándose de ternura al acercarse a su esposo. Juntó ambos brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando tan anhelada acción.

La cual, desde luego, nunca llegó.

—¿Qué es un beso, Milk?

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Y ahora, varios meses después, seguía sin poder conocer lo que era recibir un beso de los labios de su esposo; ya ni hablar de un acercamiento más íntimo.

La joven dio un paso adelante, lista para encarar al dragón que tenían frente si. Le pediría a Shen Long que le diera a Goku un poco, solo un "poquito" más de sabiduría en cuanto a relación de pareja se trataba. No era un deseo malvado, ¿no?

—Díganme, ¿cuál es su deseo? —Insistió el dragón, al ver que el tiempo transcurría y ninguno de los dos humanos que lo llamaran, hacía intento de pedir su favor.

Volteó a verlo antes de expresarle al dragón su pedido, y su mirada complaciente, supo que no deseaba mancillar su forma de ser por medio de un artífice. Esperaría a que su amor floreciera hasta el punto en el que él, sin dragones o magia de por medio, fuera quien la tomara entre sus brazos y aprisionara sus labios como su primer acto de casados.

No. No pediría que cambiara a Goku, pero haría que cumpliera otro deseo que también llevaba mucho tiempo albergando en su corazón y, sin ayuda de Shen Long, podía tardar muchísimos años más en verlo realizado.

—Shen Long —Exclamó decidida y con voz cercana al grito—. ¡Deseo un bebe, hijo de Goku y mío, por favor. Cumple mi deseo!

El saiyajin abrió los ojos al escuchar otro deseo distinto al planeado por su esposa, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en relajarse de nuevo; creyó que así nacían los bebés y si Milk quería uno, pues lo pedirían.

—Ese es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir —. Rugió el dragon. Sus ojos inyectados en color sangre brillaron con mayor fuerza y frente a Milk se formó una pequeña nube de humo, lanzando chispas de colores.

Ella estiró los brazos y la pequeña nube fue bajando hasta depositarse en sus brazos. Tocando su piel, ya como un pequeño bebé desnudo, de mirada alegre y oscura cabellera.

—Gr-gracias, Shen Long— Musitó, extasiada, abrazando al pequeño ser en un abrazo.

—He cumplido con su deseo. Ahora me retiro—. Y diciendo aquello, se alzó en el aire y volvió su ser a las esferas, las cuales se esparcieron como estrellas fugaces en distintas direcciones.

Goku se acercó a su esposa, deseando ver más de cerca al pequeño, quien lo miró y extendió sus bracitos deseando ir con él.

Al alzarlo en el aire, un apéndice esponjoso se desenrolló, mostrando el primer indicio de su herencia saiyajin.

—Tenemos un hijo—. Esbozaron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

 **Notas de autor**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer n_n Era una idea loca que traía después de ver "ese" capítulo de Dragon Ball Súper.

Dicho de paso, creo que lo que pasó acerca del beso es un malentendido de parte de Goku. Y lo creo con mayor razón después de ver lo requeté mega ingenuo que lo han hecho para esta saga.

Saludos.


End file.
